1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to navigation devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a navigation-assisted fitness and dieting device which monitors a user's exercise and provides diet and fitness information which is geared toward persons trying to lose weight or improve their general fitness level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of the Atkins® diet, the South Beach® diet, and other popular diets and the heightened awareness of the importance of exercise has caused an increasing number of people to pay more attention to their diets and exercise regimens. Unfortunately, most people still lack a basic understanding of how their bodies react to different diets and exercise routines. For example, many people who wish to burn fat calories exercise at a high intensity level even though a higher percentage of fat calories are burned during lower intensity workouts.
Portable personal training devices have been developed to assist athletes and fitness buffs in monitoring and recording certain performance values while they train and exercise. One such device manufactured by Garmin International, Inc. of Olathe, Kans., can be worn on a user's wrist, includes a GPS receiver, and is operable to continuously monitor and track the user's heart rate, speed, distance traveled, pace, and calories burned and to provide directions or routes to a desired destination or along a desired route.
Although such training devices provide excellent information and performance features for athletes and serious fitness buffs, their features focus on athletic performance, speed/pace goals, and peak workout levels, rather than weight loss and general health. Similarly, these prior art training devices are not concerned with motivating users to exercise as athletes and serious fitness buffs need little motivation.